A New Life
by KuroNeko89
Summary: Kagome has returned to the past and the two lovers are finally reunited. A whole new life is ahead of them, and it's theirs to build together. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

When Kagome's feet landed on the soil of the Bone Eater's well and she saw the familiar clawed hand of the hanyou she loved reaching down to pull her out, nothing could get her out of that well fast enough. All she had thought about in the time of their separation was seeing Inuyasha again. After what felt like the longest few moments in her life, the young girl emerged from the passage of time and caught her first glance of him in three long years.

After a brief exchange of words, the miko found herself surrounded by the warmth of his arms. She closed her eyes contentedly, taking in every moment of their reunion.

Her attention was soon taken by the arrival of the remainder of her feduel family, and it wasn't long before her eyes caught the two little girls running beside their mother and the newborn boy on her back. She turned back towards her hanyou with expectancy in her eyes, who gave her a firm nod and released his grip on her. She ran to her friends and threw her arms around them before bending down to pull the two little girls in her arms.

'Mum is this the girl you told us about?' one of the young girls chirped.

'The one that Inuyasha loves?' the other twin chorused.

Sango smiled down at her daughters. 'Yes Hiyori, Kyano…this is Kagome.'

Inuyasha emitted a low growl at little Kyano's confession and locked eyes with Miroku, who favoured him with a knowing smile.

 _That one definitely takes after him._

He looked to his companion with soft and stern eyes, conveying the message that he knew only Miroku would understand. He nodded and after allowing Kagome to briefly greet the infant on his wife's back, gathered everyone and directed them back towards the village.

'But I only _just_ got to see Kagome!' Shippo whined as the monk scooped him up onto his shoulder.

'Yes and you have all time in the world to see her after she and Inuyasha get…reacquainted.'

Sango regarded her husband with a disapproving scowl. 'Poor Kagome has been back all of three minutes and you're already making lecherous remarks about the two of them.'

'I personally think waiting three minutes to make said comment was long enough!' the monk replied defensively.

The kitsune on his shoulder rolled his eyes. 'I'm surprised he even waited _that_ long.'

As the familiar and comforting sounds of home echoed in the distance, Kagome turned towards the hanyou that had yet to move from the spot where he pulled her from the well. The initial shock wearing off, Kagome found herself recollecting the events of the last time they had been together. With the image of their kiss still burned into her memory, Kagome suddenly became very nervous. The lines of their relationship had always been blurry, and she wasn't sure how to pick up the threads of their former life here together.

He walked towards her, stopping just shy of where she stood. Sensing her discomfort, he remained silent and waited for her lead. Kagome immediately noticed a maturity in him she hadn't seen before. How he waited patiently, and didn't demand anything from her that she wasn't ready for. His amber eyes full of gentle concern.

As she regarded him there, Kagome also discovered some notable differences in his appearance also. He was definitely taller, and his skin more tanned than before. His shoulders were broader, and she knew under his haori that the muscles on his torso were more defined. He really was gorgeous. Her face flushed as her eyes fell to the grass below. She wondered what a man like him could ever see in a girl like her. What could she truly offer him that he couldn't get from any other woman?

Inuyasha gently cupped her cheek to bring her eyes back to his. 'What's wrong, Kagome?'

Kagome had to stifle a shriek at the huskiness of his voice. He certainly wasn't making things easier.

'I'm sorry… I'm a little lost for words.'

'Well that's a change,' Inuyasha smirked, with a lone fang protruding from his mouth.

Drawing in a deep breath, she began her confession, 'You're just….I mean look at you! You're gorgeous! How could any girl _not_ be nervous around you?'

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed a subtle shade of pink. 'Kagome… I, uh... look, I'm not that great or anything.'

Kagome locked eyes with him. 'You are, Inuyasha. You could have your pick of any girl if you wanted.'

Inuyasha stepped closer to her and rested his forehead on hers. 'Idiot, I don't want my pick of just any girl,' he spoke sternly, his breath tickling her soft lips, causing the young miko to tremble slightly under him. 'I thought I had made that perfectly clear the last time we were together.' The hanyou closed in on her, their lips now mere millimetres apart. 'But it seems you need some reminding.'

He closed the gap between them, forcing his lips upon her own. He wound a clawed digit into her raven locks, the other he used to pull her frame flush against his torso. Kagome responded with a soft shriek of surprise, followed by a light moan as he teased her lips with a gentle flick of his tongue. She felt her skin heat up at the feel of his body pressed so tightly against her own. He had never been so passionate or open about how he felt before, and she would be lying if she said his motions didn't cause her mind to wander to other intimate activities she would like to do with that amazing body of his.

They were _both_ adults now after all. He wasn't the only one who had grown up since their separation.

When Inuyasha felt Kagome's lips part to comply with the wishes of his tongue, he tested the waters with gentle movements. Kagome reciprocated almost instantly, and he took that as his cue to deepen their kiss, moving his tongue more aggressively against hers. She seemed to like that notion, as her hands began to roam the planes of his chest over his haori, her touch setting him ablaze. How he adored her. Every part of him wanted to show every part of her just how much, but he knew this wasn't something he could rush with her.

Releasing her, he pulled her into a tight embrace and wrapped his strong arms around her. He breathed in that long awaited but never forgotten scent of hers as he buried his face in the inky curls of her hair. 'Don't you dare ever leave me alone like that again, you hear me?'

Kagome nuzzled into his chest, her hand lightly gripping the fabric of the Fire Rat Robe. It was so nice to feel the warmth of the person she loved again.

'I promise. I'm yours forever, if you'll have me.'

Curling his arms around her tighter, he replied softly enough for only her ears to hear. 'There is no one else I want but you, Kagome.'

When the two eventually returned to the village, Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms the minute they arrived back. 'We are so glad you are back, Kagome!'

'Indeed,' Miroku added, 'I don't think any of us could stand Inuyasha's moping for much longer!'

Inuyasha growled, 'I don't recall asking for your opinion, monk!'

'No need to be embarrassed, Inuyasha,' Miroku replied calmly, his violet eyes shimmering in the firelight, 'I too understand the perils of a broken heart. But your maiden has returned now so you need no longer spend the days aimlessly staring into the horizon waiting for her and your nights camped by the well….'

Inuyasha growled as his face reddened before launching at the monk, swiping violently at him with his claws. Miroku dodged the attacks with extreme precision, which only served to heighten the hanyou's ire.

Kagome watched on with contentment. It definitely felt like home now, seeing Inuyasha lose his temper.

' _I guess some things never change,'_ she chuckled to herself.

Sango appeared next to her and pulled her into a hug. 'It's so nice to have you here again, Kagome. I was definitely getting sick of all that male ego,' she grumbled with a sideways glance at the pair of arguing men beside them.

'How on earth did you cope?' Kagome chuckled lightly and squeezed her friend.

Sango released her from her arms and smiled warmly. 'We all missed you, none more than Inuyasha though.'

She didn't get the chance to ask, but Kagome wondered what would happen to their relationship now that she was back. Would they get married, and have children like Miroku and Sango? Surely it was way too soon to be thinking about _those_ sorts of things right? The joy of the reunion began to fade as Kagome became increasingly overwhelmed by the uncertainties that now awaited her.

The red tone on Kagome's cheeks deepened even more. 'It has been awhile Sango. I'm not quite sure what he wants from me.'

Sango smiled surreptitiously. 'I'd say from that glazed look in his eyes when the two of you returned to the village, it was pretty obvious what he wants.'

Kagome shook her head violently. 'Sango!' she shrieked, 'You're not making this any easier! Gee… I thought Miroku was supposed to be the lecherous one…'

Sango waved her hand in apology. 'Seems I have been spending too much time with my dear husband. On a serious note…what is it that _you_ want Kagome?'

The young miko considered her reply. Hours ago, her hope of ever seeing Inuyasha again rested on hopes and prayers alone. She was still struggling to believe her reality, let alone make decisions about her future.

'I want to be with Inuyasha, but I have no idea what that looks like,' she admitted. 'In the world I come from, marriage is something that happens much later in life. Women and men take their time getting to know one another before even considering marriage and children. It seems like things here happen a lot differently though.'

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's palms to still her, regarding her with kind and understanding eyes. 'Inuyasha has done a lot of growing up since you were last here. If you tell him how you feel, I'm sure he will understand. His loyalty and devotion to you never swayed in your absence.'

The slayer's hands gripped the miko's and her gaze hardened slightly with concern. 'But… if you want my input, it seems the two of you have done enough waiting for one lifetime. Whatever you do, don't put your happiness on hold because you're afraid. Chances are, he's just as scared as you are. But I am confident the two of you will work it out.'

Kagome knew her friend was right. It was selfish of her to let her fears get in the way of their happiness. He had waited so long to see her again. She owed him her complete trust and honestly.

'Thank you, Sango,' she replied gratefully, pulling her into a tight embrace. 'You are so wise,' she smiled endearingly at the slayer.

Sango chuckled lightly, motioning to her husband laying face down in the dirt-a by product of provoking their companion. 'If one of us isn't, what hope do our poor children have?!'

* * *

After dinner, Inuyasha sat perched in a nearby branch that overlooked the hut where Kagome now slept soundly with the young kitsune in her arms, Rin by her side. If he had it his way, she'd have been sleeping in _his_ hut by _his_ side, but according to Kaede, it was scandalous enough for a miko to be in a relationship, let alone share a home out of wedlock with a half demon.

He growled under his breath at the memoirs of that conversation. Who the hell was that old hag to keep Kagome from him anyway? She was _his_! She came back to be with _him!_ What right did anyone have to take her away from him again?

'You know there is a way to rectify these sleeping arrangements.'

Inuyasha was so riled up, he didn't even notice the presence of the monk standing at the base of the tree.

'Oh yeah?' Inuyasha scoffed, staring down at his hands. Inadvertently, he also failed to notice the claw marks on his palms, or the trail of blood down his arms.

'You really need to pay more attention to what your hands are doing when you're angry,' Miroku lectured the hanyou.

Inuyasha jumped from his perch, landing directly in front of him. 'Would you like to see what else my hands can do when I'm angry, or are you actually going to be useful for a change?'

Miroku waved a hand in front of his companion. 'No thank you, I have been battered and bruised by you enough for one evening. I am merely here to mention that if you want Kagome to live with you, there is a simple solution, which I believe would be of benefit to all.'

'And that solution would be?'

Miroku smiled cheerily. 'Isn't it obvious? You marry her of course!'

Inuyasha blanched. 'I'm sorry….what?'

'Well you love her right?' the monk asked directly.

Inuyasha's face flushed. 'Well… yeah of course I do.'

'Right. And you know she loves you.'

'Yeah but, I never really had anyone in my life show me what it looked like to be a husband. What if I screw everything up and she regrets ever coming back?'

Miroku placed a firm hand on the hanyou's shoulder. 'The only thing you could do to make that girl ever regret coming back is to do nothing. You owe it to her to at least try Inuyasha.'

'Well, yeah… but she only just got here. I don't want her to feel rushed or anything'

The monk favoured his friend with a knowing smile. 'That's very admirable of you, Inuyasha, but I have a feeling that won't be an issue.'

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow questioningly, 'Oh yeah? What makes you say that?'

'Call it intuition, or call it observation,' Miroku replied, turning towards his own home. 'Just promise you won't make the poor girl wait too long, okay?' he called behind him as he left the hanyou alone to his thoughts.

Inuyasha silently watched his companion as he sauntered home, staff in hand, secretly wondering how the hell he could be so free and easy with all that marriage talk. It was no secret to anyone that Miroku was confident with the ladies, but it certainly took courage to pledge a future to Sango-a future at the time he wasn't even sure he had. Inuyasha knew that he and Kagome had nothing _but_ time now that she had returned, yet he still found himself completely floored when it came to this sort of thing.

Of course he wanted to be with Kagome, that was one thing he knew for certain more than anything else. He also knew the awkward conversation about their future was inevitable. Kagome was a planner, and he knew it wouldn't take her long before she asked the unavoidable question.

And he knew damn well he couldn't avoid her forever.

' _A few days won't hurt, surely?'_

' _Yeah, let's see how well that goes for you,'_ his internal monologue tauntingly replied.

Inuyasha sighed. 'I'm screwed.'

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have been working on this fic for years now, with many rewrites. It's still a work in progress, I'll try and update as regularly as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome stood up and stretched as she wiped the sweat off her brow. Her back was stiff from leaning over the garden for hours and the weather had been unseasonably warm that day.

She smiled warmly at Jinenji and his mother. 'Thank you both so much for all you have taught me today!'

They bowed in response. 'It's our pleasure lady Kagome,' Jinenji replied, 'Have a pleasant evening.'

Kagome then turned away, hoping to find Inuyasha waiting for her, but for a third day in a row was left disappointed. She sighed and commenced her journey home.

 _What is with that jerk, ignoring me like this? And after the way he kissed me too!_

Kagome had had just about enough. She was going to hunt him down and force him to speak to her-by any means necessary.

As predicted, he wasn't too hard to find.

Standing at the base of the Goshinboku, the young miko shouted upwards to the hanyou lying lazily in its' boughs. 'I know you've been avoiding me, Inuyasha, and I'm not leaving this spot until you talk to me.'

After a moment of silence, a gruff response followed.

'You'll be waiting awhile then.'

'Fine by me,' she responded as she nestled herself comfortably in the roots directly below, 'Like I said, I'm not leaving until you explain yourself.'

'Keh,' Inuyaha scoffed, 'You can't force me to talk wench.'

'That's right, I can't,' she admitted calmly, 'But I figured you would eventually muster up enough maturity to form somewhat of a coherent response.'

'You got the wrong person then.'

'No I don't.'

'Oh yeah, what makes you think that?'

'Because I know you, and this kind of reaction from you only ever happens when something is eating at you-and I want to know what it is.'

She knew him so well. Nothing got past her, ever. Every part of Inuyasha wanted to tell her. To drop the act and confess everything. He didn't want to argue or fight. But he still had no clue what he was going to say to her.

'Nothing's eating at me,' Inuyasha quipped stubbornly. 'Now stop bugging me will you, and go back to Kaede's. I'm sure everyone is waiting for you.'

'I said I'm not leaving,' she replied through gritted teeth. 'Get that through your thick skull.'

 _Kagome… please…._

'There ain't nothing to talk about Kagome!'

 _Please understand, Kagome…_

'Stop lying to me.'

'I ain't lying.'

 _I am, but it's all I've got right now…_

'Yes you are. You don't just kiss me one minute and then decide the next that I'm not worth your time,' Kagome had tried to temper her emotions, but with each dismissal from him she found anger rising within her core, 'I didn't come all the way back here just to be ignored by you. I know something is up, so you better tell me!'

'Look, just leave it alone, alright? You're not my keeper….'

'SIT BOY!'

Kagome didn't get to hear the end of that sentence, and quite frankly, she didn't care.

Kneeling down in the dirt beside him, she took his cheeks in her hands and pulled him upwards towards her. 'I'm sorry I had to do that. But you're being really childish right now, and I don't like being lied to. Now unless you want to be sat again, I suggest you start talking.'

The moment Inuyasha stared into her chestnut eyes he knew he had been a colossal idiot. Fighting with her like that, dismissing every concern she held for him. Now he knew for sure he didn't deserve her.

Yet here she was. She didn't run, she never did, even when her life was at stake. Even when he spoke to her with such unkind words. Even when he pushed her away.

The hanyou sighed, pulling his body up from the earth to hunch next to her. 'It was just something Miroku said.'

Kagome rested her head against his shoulder affectionately. 'Are you really going to let something Miroku said get under your skin? What did he say?'

Inuyasha inhaled sharply and steeled himself.

'Marriage,' he confessed, his cheeks aflame, 'He spoke about you and I getting married.'

Kagome felt her own cheeks burn as she quickly sat up, righting herself. 'Oh…right.'

'Yeah.'

A moment of heavy silence fell between the two. They both knew this conversation was inevitable, but it didn't make it any less awkward.

Cautiously, Kagome found her nerve and continued .

'Well… do you want to?' she asked gingerly, 'Get married?'

Inuyasha found himself taken back at her forwardness. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to ask that question? Lost for words, he simply asked, 'Well I….do you?'

'I asked you first!'

'It doesn't matter who asked first!'

Her eyes met his in a heated gaze. 'Regardless of who asked first, I think I have a right to know where I stand with you, Inuyasha. I don't care if you're not ready for marriage or even for a relationship yet, but I do need to know what it is that you want from me.'

The hanyou knew she was right. She gave up her whole world for him, a world that was comfortable and familiar. He had to tell her, even if it meant being vulnerable with her. Even if he struggled to find the words, he had to give her something.

And as awkward as he may have felt, the moment he opened his mouth, he knew exactly what he needed to say.

'I want everything from you, Kagome. _Everything_. A marriage. A family. A lifetime.' He lifted a clawed digit to cup her cheek. 'I love you. I know it took me a long time to say it, but I do. And sometimes I'm not the best at telling you, or showing you. I get nervous, and I often say the wrong thing. I avoided you because I was afraid I couldn't be the man you deserve, and that you had come back here, sacrificing everything, only to be disappointed.'

Pressing his forehead to hers, he confessed, 'I would rather let you go, knowing you'd have a better life elsewhere, than keep you here and have you be unhappy.'

'Inuyasha,' Kagome breathed, 'What would make you think I would be unhappy with you? How could you possibly think you aren't everything I need and more? Don't push me away, not after I've waited so long to find you again. Whatever it is, we can work it out, but we are in this together, you got that?'

Wrapping his arms around her, he embraced her tightly. 'Kagome. I'm sorry, I should have trusted you more. I just…I don't really know what I'm doing, and I'm worried I'll screw it up.'

'You're not the only one who feels out of depth here you know. I have no clue how to be a wife, let alone a wife in a completely different time period.' She lifted her head and lightly placed a gentle kiss on his cheekbone. 'Chances are, we're both going to screw up from time to time, and we both need to be okay with that.'

He nodded in agreement, placing a hand on her cheek, tucking a rogue curl behind her ear. 'Kagome, since we met my life has never been the same. You gave me a second chance, you taught me how to trust and love again, and have accepted me just as I am. I know I don't deserve someone as incredible as you, but for some stupid reason you chose me.'

She was so close. So close he could feel her breath tickle his lips. So close he could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest at his confession. He could smell the sweetness of her perfume, and the scent of fruit on her lips.

'If you'd be mine….if you wanted to… I'd like that.'

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. 'You mean?'

He nuzzled her nose gently. 'Be my wife, Kagome?'

Excitement evident in her eyes, unable to speak, Kagome nodded. It was all the confirmation Inuyasha needed.

He curled his free arm around her waist and forcefully closed the gap between their lips, earning a rapid gasp followed by a soft moan from Kagome. Her reaction greatly pleased the hanyou who bravely requested entrance to her mouth with the tip of his tounge. Kagome was more than happy to oblige as she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling her body against his, and opened her lips to deepen their kiss.

Inuyasha was also pleased with _this_ reaction, and tempted fate a little more by lifting her to straddle his lap. Another moan escaped the young miko's mouth as their bodies touched more intimately than they ever had before. Her mind once again, was filled with thoughts of doing things to him that perhaps an unwed miko should not be imagining. She could also feel against her thigh that he was more than likely thinking about the same things that she was.

Suddenly becoming very aware of the intimate position he had her in, Kagome pulled back from the kiss and removed herself from his lap to sit beside him. As Inuyasha turned to look at her, he noticed the swell of her lips and the redness of her cheeks. If she were to look back, he would also have noticed the heated gaze behind her eyes that she was desperately trying to control. She hoped beyond all hope he couldn't _smell_ what his advances had done to her.

'Sorry, I got a little carried away there,' the hanyou admitted.

'I…It's okay,' she stumbled over the words. 'I'm sorry I freaked out a little. I've just never felt that way before.'

Inuyasha smirked a little at the thought, a sensation of pride forming within. 'Well I hope it was at least an enjoyable experience.'

Kagome shrieked a little, her face heating up exponentially. 'Uh…yeah. It was. I just… the whole intimacy thing is very new to me. You had someone before me, but you're my first. I mean, you will be.'

Kagome did not think she could get even more embarrassed than she already was but there it was. She turned her head away from his, but he took a firm hold of her shoulders to arrest her attention back to him.

Eyes now locked with hers, now a little embarrassed himself, he reassured her. 'Kagome, Kikyo and I, we never… What I mean is, you will be my first too.'

Kagome wasn't entirely sure why his confession was so shocking, but nonetheless, she still found it hard to believe. He had lived many years more than she had after all.

'Really?'

The hanyou nodded, his cheeks dusted pink. 'Kagome, I would never admit something like that if it weren't true.'

'But you seemed so confident?'

'As a half demon, instinct does come into play a little,' he explained, 'Which is why, as you could probably tell earlier, I can get a little carried away. But this is just as new to me as it is to you.'

He rested his forehead against hers lovingly. 'When it comes to our wedding night, we're on even ground. And we can take things as slow as you like,' he promised.

She gently kissed his nose before settling against him. 'Thank you, Inuyasha.'

The pair fell comfortably silent as the sky darkened and veiled with stars. Kagome closed her eyes and listened the steady sound of Inyasha's now relaxed heartbeat. She couldn't wait to start their new life together.

* * *

Inuyasha paced up and down the wooden floor of his hut. Today was the day he would finally make Kagome his wife. He wasn't nervous about the wedding part-he had little to do with those preparations. It was the night that would follow that had him all flustered.

He and Kagome had talked about it the night he asked her to become his wife. He had reassured her not to be nervous. That they would both learn together. He didn't think that _he_ would now be the one needing to follow his own advice. Now the day had arrived, he was second guessing himself.

There was no hiding the fact that when it came to first-hand experience, he had none. The only thing that gave him solace to that fact was the knowledge that neither had she.

Still, he was part demon. Part _dog_ demon. Surely there were expectations for his kind to…perform.

 _Kagome wouldn't know that though….would she?_

'Inuyasha! Why do you look so worried? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?'

He was so deep in thought, his senses didn't even detect the scent of the monk and his infant son at his door.

'Don't be ridiculous,' he growled. 'It's….it's nothing.'

No way was he having _that_ conversation. Especially not with Miroku.

Miroku was no fool though. 'Nervous about the wedding?' his eyes darkened mischievously, 'Or the part that follows?'

Inuyasha felt his cheeks flush and he crouched down, away from his friend. 'Shut up, Miroku! Not everything has to be about _that._ '

'But it is this time, isn't it?' the monk asked quietly.

Inuyasha breathed, and without turning, nodded quickly. Though it was still habit to keep his emotions to himself, he was learning quickly the benefit of honesty. He knew this man was, while often uncouth, someone he could trust. He had Kagome to thank for that.

Miroku laid a hand on his shoulder. 'She isn't expecting perfection. She just wants you.'

The hanyou rose to his feet and faced Miroku, his gaze solemn. 'And if I…. hurt her?'

'You will, mostly probably,' he replied knowingly, 'Or rather… _it_ will. It's part of a woman losing that part of herself.'

Inuyasha didn't like that thought. The thought of causing Kagome pain, however natural it may be.

'It won't hurt for long,' Miroku assured him. 'Besides, there are other things you can do to make sure she is well prepared…'

'Okays, thanks Miroku' Inuyasha interjected quickly. The conversation, though brief, had been awkward enough. 'Come on, make yourself useful and help me get the firewood and food for the banquet tonight.'

Miroku grinned and nodded, following his companion out of the hut and into the forest.

The scene in Kaede's's hut was considerably more chaotic. The twins were expressing their typical boisterous dispositions, and Sango was desperately trying to keep their kimonos from being dirtied or ripped at least until after the ceremony.

Shippo, who was the target of the twins' rambunctious behaviour, was darting around the hut trying to avoid his ears, tail and fur being pulled at simultaneously while Rin tried to intervene on behalf of the young kitsune.

It wasn't long, however until the whole crazy scene died down and the attention of all involved was drawn elsewhere.

'Kagome, you look beautiful,' Kaede said, with tears in her eyes as Kagome emerged from behind the modesty curtain.

'The perfect bride,' Sango added, letting go of her now much more subdued children to make the final adjustments to her best friend's bridal kimono. She patted her hair down gently and asked, 'Are you ready, Kagome?'

Kagome sighed contently. 'More than ready,' she answered assuredly. She had never been more ready for anything in her life.

A/N: Thanks to those who have favourited/followed so far. Thank you to my reviewer, ihavetoriblenews, I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

'Miroku what the hell is taking so long?' Inuyasha growled. 'Why isn't she here yet?'

'Don't worry, Inuyasha,' he soothed his friend, 'It's tradition for the bride to be a little late. Besides, I'm sure she is taking her time to make sure she looks absolutely perfect for you.'

' _She already is perfect_ ,' Inuyasha thought impatiently, ' _She'd better hurry up or I'll have to go and get her myself..'_

Just as he was finishing that thought, the bridal procession emerged from behind the trees, Kagome at the back, hidden behind Sango and her twins. When she came into view and Inuyasha caught his first glimpse of her, his heart began to race. He knew she was beautiful, but seeing her in her bridal kimono, Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to run towards her, take her into his arms and never let her go. Waiting for her to reach him was agonising.

When Kagome finally reached his side, all his urgency melted away. For once in his life, Inuyasha was speechless, completely lost in the beauty of the girl he loved more than any other.

She smiled at him, taking his hand gently. 'Hey.'

'Hey yourself,' he replied huskily, grinning down at her.

'Last chance to back out,' she taunted with a cheeky gleam in her eyes.

'Keh,' he scoffed, squeezing her hand in his, 'Not on your life.'

Miroku cleared his throat to gain their attention, 'So….are we ready?'

'Yep, get on with it, monk,' Inuyasha replied resolutely, his eyes fixated on his bride. 'I've waited far too long already.'

* * *

After the wedding banquet, and a typically inappropriate best man speech from Miroku, the village musicians played while Inuyasha and Kagome took their first dance as husband and wife. At first, Inuyasha felt a little awkward having the eyes of all the villagers on them, but as he held his wife close, he began to settle, calmed by her beating heart and the sweetness of her scent. He could barely hear the music or the soft murmurings of their friends who watched on. She was the only thing that mattered to him in this moment.

His mind began to wander to what would take place when all the guests had retired to their homes and they too to theirs, together for the first time. All he wanted right now was to be alone with his new wife and to show her all the love that she deserved.

A low rumble emitted from his throat, soft enough for only Kagome to hear. 'Can't we just leave now?'

Kagome chuckled lightly. 'No, Inuyasha. A lot of people travelled a long way to be here. We have to celebrate a little longer with them.'

He whined softly, pouting as he pulled her closer. 'I think I've shared you enough for one day.'

She leant up and captured his lips with her own, a promise of what was to come. One that left his blood heated with wanton. She certainly wasn't making things easy for him.

'Something to keep you going for now,' she whispered hotly in his ear.

A low moan escaped his lips, just soft enough for her alone to hear. 'Wench, if you're not careful I'll…..'

'May I cut in, mutt?' a familiar figure appeared beside them.

Inuyasha, to say the least, was not impressed. 'Not on your life wolf boy!' he growled at a crafty looking Kouga who stood beside the couple.

'Inuyasha, it's okay,' Kagome reassured her riled up husband, 'It's a perfectly normal for the bride and groom to dance with other wedding guests.'

'Not this guy!' he grumbled. Inuyasha pointed at Kagome's wedding band, 'You see this? That means she's mine wolfy and you can't touch her!'

At this point, Kouga's wife Ayame had appeared next to them. Kouga grabbed her ring finger and pointed to her wedding ring. 'You see _this_ , dumbass? I gave that to Ayame who happens to be _my_ wife. You don't need to mark your territory dogface, she's perfectly safe with me.'

Ayame laughed. 'I think it's sweet he cares so much, Kouga, stop giving him such a hard time!' she turned to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand, 'Come on, we can dance while these two catch up.' Before Inuyasha could argue, she had pulled him away.

Kagome smiled at Kouga. 'Seems like nothing has changed between you two'

'Well, we don't hate each other any more or less than before,' the wolf demon chuckled before taking her hand. He smiled at his old friend with the same warmth he always had, 'You however, are as beautiful as always, Kagome.'

Kagome blushed at his forwardness, though she certainly should've expected it. ' _Still a charmer,'_ she mused.

'Uh…thank you, Kouga. That's really sweet of you to say.'

'And I'm glad you found happiness here.' he continued.

'Even if it's with the mutt?' Kagome questioned him teasingly.

Kouga smirked, 'Keh, we all knew if you were gonna end up with anyone, it would be him. That's if he could pull his finger out, of course.'

'Yet you still pursued me?' Kagome inquired.

'Can't blame a guy for trying,' he responded, earning a knowing smile from the young miko.

'Well you're a married man so there will be no more of that from now on!' Kagome stated firmly. 'Which leads me to my next question. How long have the two of you been together?'

Kouga cocked his head upwards in an attempt to remember. 'I guess it would have been about six months after Naraku was defeated.'

Kagome forcefully slapped the middle of his chest, causing the wolf demon to stumble backwards slightly. 'No way! That long?

'I guess it has been awhile,' he reflected.

Her face fell downcast. 'Wow, I've missed a lot.'

Kouga placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face until their eyes met, 'But you're here now.'

'That's true,' she replied, 'But promise me the two of you will visit?'

Kouga nodded, pulling her in for a gentle hug. 'I promise. I missed you, Kagome. I knew so long as the mutt was around we'd never be together, but I missed having you around as a friend. You definitely bring out the best in people, and if it weren't for you, I'd probably not be with Ayame today, so thank you.'

Kagome smiled warmly up at him. 'I missed you too, Kouga. And I am so glad the two of you have found love.'

Kouga smiled at his mate who was currently tormenting Inuyasha with her vivacious dancing technique. He definitely loved her, and he was so thankful that he followed through on the promise he made to her all those years ago when she was still a child. She had grown into such a strong and beautiful demoness, one he was proud to call his mate.

While he was reminiscing, Kagome's attention had been drawn to a very ill looking Inuyasha, who had caught her eye with a desperate, silent plea.

 _Kagome, get me outta here…_

'Uh Kouga, maybe we should…'

'Yep, she's a handful alright, my Ayame,' Kouga stated openly. 'We better rescue your husband'

Kagome quickly ran to his side, trying her best to contain her laughter.

The celebrations continued for a little while longer as the two of them danced and conversed with their loved ones and the people of their village.

As the night drew to a close, Inuyasha and Kagome said their farewells and watched as their guests retired to their homes. When at last they were alone, Inuyasha laced his fingers into his wife's without explanation, and lead her through the forest. Kagome assumed he was taking her to his own hut, but it didn't take long for her to notice that they weren't travelling anywhere near his…rather _their_ home.

'Don't tell me you're kidnapping me,' she taunted, 'We've only been married a day!'

'Keh, quiet you,' he retorted, 'Just trust me, alright?'

Kagome nodded and resisted the urge to ask any more questions. The two walked a little further in comfortable silence when Inuyasha came to a halt and turned to face his new wife.

Kagome could see he was nervous, even in the dark she could tell he was blushing. He was certainly acting strangely, and out of habit she would normally be pressing him for answers by this point, but she remained silent and waited.

After a few moments had passed, he spoke up in the darkness. 'Hey…Kagome.'

She squeezed his hand gently. 'What is it, Inuysha?'

'Would you…I mean, would it be okay if I carried you the rest of the way?'

Kagome smiled up at him endearingly. She couldn't count the amount of times he had carried her in his arms or on his back, and often without warning. But it was different this time.

She nodded, and he scooped her up gently and cradled her against his chest.

He bent down and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. 'I have a surprise.'

Kagome looked up at him suspiciously. 'I _knew_ you were acting strangely.'

'Well you did very well to keep your mouth shut this time,' he replied smugly, 'Must have been hard for you to not ask questions.'

'Yeah well, now it's all out in the open, tell me what it is!'

'Not on your life.'

A beat.

'What?' Kagome shrieked. 'Oh, come on!'

Inuyasha kissed her softly once more, their foreheads touching. 'Kagome, we only get this night once. And everything is so new for the both of us, so I wanted to make it special.'

Kagome settled into his hold and rested her head against his shoulder. 'Okay,' she relented, 'But don't be too long!'

He smiled and nodded. 'That's definitely something we can both agree on.'

* * *

Kagome practically jumped out of his arms when she saw the place he had taken them to. Though it was dark, she could see the faint outline of a picturesque wooden cottage and behind it, the moon glimmered over a still lake surrounded by tall trees.

After taking in the view, she turned back to face her husband, 'What is this place?'

'Miroku and I helped a fisherman out with a demon infestation a few months back,' Inuyasha explained, 'He said he couldn't pay us, but if we ever needed a place to stay out here, he could lend us this place as payment.'

Kagome leapt into his arms and wrapped hers tightly around his neck, whispering into his neck, 'It's perfect, thank you so much Inuyasha!'

The hanyou rested his hands against her curves and felt a lump form in his throat. He knew they couldn't stay outside in the grass all night. One of them had to broach the subject of what was to happen next. He had waited so long for this moment with her, but crossing the threshold into the unknown was proving to be harder than he first anticipated.

'Should we…you know…go inside?'

His breath hitched at his wife's sweet invitation. It was so unexpected, that it should come from her first. He knew she was nervous, he could smell it from the moment they left the village.

'Only if you're sure, Kagome. We could stay a little longer out here…if you'd like. I can wait.'

Kagome leant back in their embrace to lock eyes with her husband. 'We've wasted a lot of time waiting lately, don't you think?'

Inuyasha nodded and carefully lifted her back into his arms. Steeling himself, he carried her towards the door.

As they entered the cottage, Kagome gasped at what she saw. The bed was draped with beautiful silk material and soft furs. Wild petals were scattered around the edges of the bedding, and beside the fire pit was a spread of fresh fruit and breads.

Kagome looked up at her husband with an incredulous smile spread over her face, 'Inuyasha did you do all this?!'

The hanyou nodded. 'Miroku and I brought the food down here this morning. Sango helped set up the bedding earlier in the week.'

Kagome leant up and graced his cheek with an excited kiss. 'It's absolutely perfect. Thank you so much.'

Inuysha felt his cheeks redden at the compliments. 'Uh…it's nothing really. I'm glad you like it.'

Kagome looked across the room to their bed. 'So…I guess we should lie down?' she asked tentatively.

Inuyasha nodded and carried her to the bed, setting her down on the furs. They laid facing one another, close, but not touching. He raised one hand and gently stroked her cheek and Kagome shivered a little under his delicate touch.

'Are…are you cold, Kagome?'

She shook her head and replied nervously, 'No, just a little anxious. This will be my first time so…'

Inuyasha nodded. 'Well, you're not alone on that one, Kagome,' he reminded her. 'If you need me to stop, at any point, just tell me.'

Kagome nodded, relaxing against the bedding, 'I trust you.'

And those were all the words he needed.

A/N Thanks again to ihavetoriblenews for your review! Here's another mention for you! Thanks to all my new followers and for those who have favourited this story. I go back to work tomorrow after Easter so it may be a few days between updates. For now, enjoy


End file.
